The Shadows of a New Evil
by BikerFujin
Summary: A young SeeD starts having strange flashbacks, a sorceress arises into power, and a lot of other interesting stuff happens. Part 2 is -finally- up!
1. Beginning

The Shadows of a New Evil: A Final Fantasy 8 fic  
by BikerFujin (M.McD)  
  
  
At a table in the front corner of the cafeteria, three girls, Yolei, Stef, and Brandie, sat and chatted. Stef and Brandie were talking about how much they hated Instructor Merry, while Yolei was busy swooning over her latest love interest, Zell Dincht. Ever since the first time Yolei met Zell, she had fallen in love with everything about him. Yolei sighed.   
"Thinking about him, aren't you, Yolei?" Brandie asked. Yolei nodded, smiling.   
"You ever gonna tell him you like him?" Stef asked.   
"Some day...I will.." Yolei replied.  
"Good. Now's your chance. He's right behind you." Stef said.  
"WHAT?!" Yolei exclaimed, pulling out a small mirror to check her hair.  
"You heard me, he's right there!" Stef said, pointing behind Yolei.   
"Uhh...Oh! H-hi, Zell! How are things?"   
"Yolei was just telling us how much she LOVES you!" Stef said.   
"Really?" Yolei nodded, 100% embarrased.   
"That's cool, baby. I came here cuz I knew you always eat lunch at this exact spot and I ..uh..wanted to give ya something. Here!" Zell handed Yolei, to her surprise, his Metal Knuckle gloves.   
"Y-your metal knuckles?! I can't take these!" Yolei was totally shocked that he would give them up, since they were, after all, his first gloves.  
"Ahh..Take them. It's not like I need them anyway. I do have the Ehrgeiz, y' know!" Zell persisted.   
"Oh..All right.. If you want me to.." Yolei said, a little nervous. She took the gloves.   
"Try them on, Yolei!" Stef said, and Yolei wondered whether she was asking or ordering her.   
"Do I have to?" Yolei whined.  
"YES!" Stef, Brandie & Zell said at the same time.   
"Fine." Yolei muttered, and slipped them over her slender fingers. She was surprised to discover they fit her parfectly.  
"Cool.."she whispered.   
"Yolei! Come to the library with me and get study panel number...Uh-oh..." Stef suddenly stopped talking when she saw the expression on Zell's face.  
"Frickin' HELL!" Zell slammed his fist onto the cafeteria table. "Don't. Ever. Mention.That.Place.To.Me.Again.Got It!?"   
"okay.."Stef said very quietly.  
"Yolei? I'm gonna go to the training center. Wanna go with me?" Zell asked.   
"Go ahead, Yolei! Stef and I are gonna go study, so you can if you want to!" Brandie said, sounding cheerful as usual. "See you later!" she said, and she and Stef walked out of the cafeteria.   
Five minutes later Zell and Yolei were at the training center walking around when Yolei heard a scream, like someone in need of help.   
"I better.." Yolei muttered, then ran to investigate.  
"What the.."Zell asked, then ran after her. Yolei had discovered a T-Rexaur attacking a poor little fox. Automatically, as if by instinct, Zell proceeded in using the stupid Dinosaur as a punching bag. Yolei stood quiet for a minute, and Zell realized she was summoning. Almost instantly, Yolei spread her arms out & called upon her GF, Angelina.   
"Whoa.." Zell said, as he watched the GF instantly kill the T-Rexaur as easy as Griever killing a Grat.  
"Hey, thanks!" the fox said, and she hopped over to Yolei. "I'm Silver Fox, but you can call me Foxie!"   
"Uhh..Okay. Want to be my pet?" Yolei asked.  
"Pet? No! Fox Accomplice? Yes!" Foxie smirked.  
"Okay then. Oh my god! what happened to your paw?" Yolei was worried. There was a big thorn thing stuck in Foxie's paw, and it looked painful.   
"We better take her to Dr. Kadowaki fast!" Zell was genuinely concerned. They carried Foxie to the Infirmary, though she complained all the way there that she could walk just fine.   
"Oh my! This isn't a thorn!" Dr. K exclaimed, "It's a T Rexaur's claw! I'll have to run tests on her paw immediately, so you two just wait in the waiting room for a while."   
About two hours later, Kadowaki was finished with the tests on Foxie's paw. She walked out to the waiting room, with the little fox following her. Yolei must have dozed off while they were waiting, because now she was fast asleep with her head on Zell's shoulder.   
"Miss Alcher?" Dr. Kadowaki asked, waking Yolei up. "I noticed when you came in that your right eyelid looked bruised. Tell me, are you feeling any pain in that eye now?"  
"Uhh..Now that you mention it, yes. My vision's kind of blurry in that eye and my eye just plain hurts." Yolei said.   
"Maybe you should wear this for a while.." the Doctor pulled an icepak-eyepatch out of her supplybag. She handed it to Yolei.   
"How long do I have to wear this thing?" Yolei asked.   
"For a couple of days. Come back tomorrow and I'll examine your eye."   
"Yolei?" Zell said," I think we better get back to class."   
"You better. It's well into period 7!" Kadowaki confirmed. Zell , Yolei, and Foxie left for the 2F classroom. They got there to discover that Instructor Aki had designated the rest of the afternoon for free time. Zell turned on a Study Panel to see who had gotten in trouble and stuff like that. Yolei sat at the desk next to him, with Foxie curled up in her lap. She rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes. She tried to sleep, but her mind kept going back to the past, to her all but forgotten memories. The first thing she remembered was one of her last memories of her dad, at a basketball game when she was about 16. She remembered being happy he was there. The memory changed to about a year later, at his funeral visitation. Yolei remembered trying to hold back her tears, not realizing she was crying in real life. She heard a voice, very clearly saying, "Poor girl. So much has happened to you in your short life. I wish I could change the way things happened, but that's not possible." It took Yolei a moment to realize that she just heard her mother's voice.   
"Yolei? You okay?" Zell whispered.   
"I-i don't know.." Yolei said quietly.  
~ End part 1!~  
What adventures await? What does Yolei's mother have to do with a new, rising danger? What happened between Zell & the library girl?? You'll have to wait until part two! ^^ 


	2. Shadows

Yolei Alcher sighed, leaning over Balamb Garden's Balcony. It was the night of the SeeD ball, and she was bored out of her mind!   
"Something wrong?" Zell Dincht asked, "Or are you as bored as I am?" Yolei smiled a bit. It seemed he knew her personality and moods already, even if they had just met days earlier.  
"Yeah..My life's been pretty boring lately.." she sighed again. Zell froze, his eyes big as saucers.  
"BORING!?" he exclaimed, "BORING??? I'll give YOU boring!!" And with that he grabbed her and kissed her forcefully on the lips. Moments later, Yolei's lips were tingling and her face was a soft shade of pale pink. "Wh-wh-.." she stuttered, then pulled him into a hug. Zell smirked.  
"So..Is your life 'boring' now?" he asked, grinning. Yolei shook her head and rested her chin on his shoulder.   
This moment was, in her mind, just...perfect.  
Suddenly Yolei heard her mother's voice again, ruining the near silence.  
"Soon...Sooner than you think your powers shall be awakened..You cannot escape your fate, daughter. Do not even try..."  
The voice scared her,as it always did, and she whimpered, clinging even closer to Zell.  
"Hearing her voice again, YoYo?" he whispered, stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down a bit. Her reply was simply nodding her head shakily, sniffling. Her eyes had clouded over, and within a second, tears were flowing down her cheeks. Ignoring the sick feeling in her tummy, she turned to Zell.  
"Z-zell?"  
"Yeah, YoYo?" His reply was matched with an almost adorable look of concern.  
"There's somethin' I gotta tell you..It's a secret. About..About my mom..." As the words left her, the sick feeling grew til Yolei felt as if she had a rock in her stomach.   
"Don't tell him, Yolei." A voice all too loudly spoke its objections.  
"Who the hell was that, Yolei?" Zell asked, raising a blonde eyebrow in confusion, and Yolei felt the blood run from her face as she faced two unwanted explanations.  
"Zell, that's Angie."  
"Angie! Who the hell's Angie?"   
"I am, you doof!" This time, the voice was clearly annoyed, leaving Zell more confused than before.  
"Remember the other day in the Training Center? The T Rexaur fight?"   
His face was solemn, trying to remember.   
"Ah..was she that GF? The Angel one?"  
"Yeah! That's her!" After Yolei spoke, there was no response from Angelina. Zell smirked, glad for the silence. This whole ordeal had cheered her up a bit, but something was bothering her still.  
"Come on, Yolei. Say what ya were gonna say." He lifted her chin up, wishing she'd just open her mouth.  
Then she sighed.  
"Okay. Zell? Y'know I said my mom was a sorceress?"  
"Yup! I remember." He nodded, and Yolei went on.  
"Well..She's not like Edea. Or Rinoa. She's.." Here she shuddered. "Evil. Like Adel, only..worse."   
Zell pulled her close, trying to comfort her.  
"How? I didn't think anyone could be worse than that.." Now he shuddered, images of the sorceress in his mind.   
"She killed my father, Zell. And she tried to take me and Christy. Make us.. like her."   
"Yo, calm down." By now, she was shaking almost violently, and tears flowed from her eyes.  
"No! Zell..you can't possibly understand..what it's like..seeing your own mom kill your dad..Like a spider, killing a bite bug.." Then she broke down, letting tears stream from her eyes in buckets. But strangely enough, Yolei felt better, having finally told someone her one dreadful secret. "Thanks, Zell."   
"No problem, YoYo." He smiled again, eyes meeting hers. "Now, what say we blow this popsickle stand, girl?" Anyone else would get the absolutely wrong idea from this, but not Yolei. She smiled, nodding.   
"Yeah. Let's go. It's too quiet here." Then she yawned.  
And so the two made their way through the ballroom, only colliding with two dancing pairs in the process, and raced through the halls, past the faculty, to the dorms.   
"I believe our date ends here, my Lady." Zell said with a wink, making Yolei giggle, a clear sign that she was more relaxed, and he wrapped his arm around her ever so casually.   
"Yeah. I guess so." Amused by the rather cute anxious expression on his face, she went on. "What're ya waiting for, Zell?"   
Then Zell took Yolei completely by surprise, pulling her into an ultra-snug embrace, sapphire eyes shining.  
"Nothing any more, baby."   
Baby. Baby? How should I take that? Wait..Doesn't he call everyone.. Yolei's thoughts swam around in lovely little circles, then she felt her knees weaken when Zell kissed her warmly, too quickly pulling away and whispering a soft "Good night" into her ear before he began walking off.  
"See ya tomorrow, then, Zell?" She sounded nervous, yet hopeful that this wasn't just a passing fling, then sighing in relief when he nodded.   
"Yeah. Just go to my room if ya wanna hang out or anything."  
"Zell!!!"   
"Hahaha..Just kidding, Yolei. I'll stop by first thing tomorrow morning..Ugh.." He groaned, putting hand to head in pain. "On second thought, how about last thing tomorrow morning?" Yolei giggled, nodding in sympathy. She was getting a bit of a headache too, and would likely appreciate the extra rest- that is, if two certain mid-classwomen left her alone.   
"Alright, then. G'night, Zell. Sweet dreams!"  
Yawning, she opened her door, seeing Foxie curled in a little ball on her bed. The little fox yipped a greeting.  
"Hiya, YoYo! Have fun?"   
Yolei flopped down, eyes closed, petting her "fox accomplice".   
"Foxie, I had the best night of my life."   
"That's good!"   
Shadows. A figure that looked disturbingly familiar.  
"Foxie? Did you see..AAGH!"   
The last thing Yolei saw before falling unconscious was a pair of high- heeled black boots. Her mother's.   
Foxie saw this too, but before she could do anything, the woman had taken Yolei and simply vanished from the room.   
"That was..!!" The little fox knew what she had to do, racing out the door, and nearly knocking Zell to the ground.   
"What the hell? Foxie?" One look at her and he knew something was wrong. "Oh fuck..What happened?"   
"I-It's Yolei! She's gone!!"   
Zell's face paled, and he began swearing more vividly than a soldier.  
"What the hell are we gonna do, Foxie? I damn well can't just look her mother's address up in the phone book!!"   
"I know, I know!! I just..I want YoYo baaack!" Foxie crawled into his lap, little tears forming in both their eyes.   
"Yeah..Me too. We need a plan!" Zell's eyes suddenly shone with a spark of his elusive but nifty intelligent side. "And I've got one, too!"   
Foxie sighed. If she knew Zell as well as she thought, this would take a while...  
  
  
~End part 2!~  
What's gonna happen next? Wait till part 3! ^.^ 


End file.
